


Rain, Tea and First Impressions

by devilatwork (dorkdevil)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crush at First Sight, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdevil/pseuds/devilatwork
Summary: GatBoss Coffee shop AUA sudden downpour leads to Playa seeking shelter inside a small coffee shop and the handsome barista makes him never want to leave again.Sweet, fluffy, flirty One Shot
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 11





	Rain, Tea and First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexBlacklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlacklight/gifts).



Some days are just meant for staying inside. It’s a thought that crossed Playa’s mind when he sought shelter from the pouring rain underneath an awning at the side of the street, and he found the sentiment confirmed over the course of the phone call that followed.   
  
“What do you mean, the shooting’s been rescheduled? I’m almost at the location, Pierce!”   
  
“I’m as upset about this as you are! The weather report didn’t say nothing about no downpour. But, either way, they’re pushing the shooting back to tomorrow, so enjoy your day off and let’s hope the weather’ll be on our side then.”   
  
“Are you serious?” Playa rolled his eyes with a scoff and stared down the empty alley. Everyone had disappeared into the stores around, leaving the wet streets deserted and dark. “Fine, whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
With a sigh he cut off the call and slipped the phone back into the pocket of his black coat.    
A glance to his wristwatch revealed that it was shortly before eleven. It was not even noon yet and he was already left clueless as to what to do with the rest of the day. Dark, heavy clouds were hanging low over the city and large raindrops were crashing relentlessly onto the pavement below, already forming small currents that snaked their ways toward the nearest gullies.   
  
As things were, there was no way Playa would step out of the awning’s cover, especially since he hadn’t thought about bringing an umbrella himself, but simply standing there to wait for the rain to stop was far from an ideal solution as well. It was then that he realized that the cover above him belonged to a small coffee shop and, lured by the promise of a warm and dry place, he decided to step inside.

  
  
It was a cozy place, industrial-style light bulbs hanging from the ceiling and soaking the room in warm light. Six dark, walnut-wood tables stood scattered inside the coffee shop, each occupied by one, two or once even three customers who were immersed in idle conversation. No one seemed to mind the gloomy atmosphere outside and it almost felt as though Playa had set foot into a different world entirely, void of everyday frustrations and problems.

  
“Welcome,” came a voice from behind the counter and his attention was drawn to the man it belonged to.  _ Holy shit _ , Playa thought to himself and locked his jaw lest it dropped. The stranger was gorgeous.   
  
Granted, it was a pity that the man’s eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, but the meticulously styled black pompadour, the handsome square jaw and the pointy, M-shaped lips definitely made up for his lack of expression - and that was without taking into account the  _ very  _ sculpted body that the snug black T-shirt and the tightly-fastened apron left little to imagination for. Playa gulped. 

“Hey.” He answered and hoped the nasty weather outside would offer a good enough excuse for his croaking voice. ‘ _ Get your act together, you div.’ _

“What can I get you?” The barista asked and, upon the other’s puzzled look, pointed at the blackboard above the counter.

“I’ll have… an Earl Gray.” Playa was taken aback when the other man snorted in response but the smirk on the barista’s lips made it impossible to actually feel offended.   
  
“Alright, but I gotta warn you, the tea’s not our selling point.”    
  
“Well, what  _ is _ , then?”   
  
“The latte’s not a bad choice if you don’t like your coffee black. Vanilla if you got a sweet tooth.”   
  
“Our Johnny here is the selling point!” An old lady called over from one of the tables and the barista let out a low chuckle in response.   
  
“I’m hurt. I thought you came here every day for my world-class coffee, Mrs Gibbins.” The man answered.   
  
“The coffee’s just a bonus.” Mrs Gibbins countered with a wink and Johnny returned his attention to his customer with a smirk that made Playa’s heart jump.   
  
“Don’t mind her. So you’ll have an Earl Grey, yes? Anything else?”   
  
“That’s all.” Playa answered, failing to keep his eyes from lowering their gaze to the man’s lips.   
  
“For here or to go?”   
  
“For here. No way I’m walking back out into that storm.”   
  
“Good choice.” Johnny took a look around, then added. “If you don’t mind sharing a table, that is. We’re usually full at this time of day.”   
  
“The handsome young man can sit with me!” The old lady called over again, waving to draw the men’s attention, then patted the opposite side of her table. Johnny lifted an eyebrow, seemingly amused, then turned back to Playa to listen to his response to the offer.

  
  
Usually he would have preferred to drink his tea in peace but the small coffee shop left little room for that. Of course, he could always leave and find a different one, but that would mean leaving the handsome barista behind… and he wanted to enjoy the sight for just a little longer. Even if it meant sharing his table with an old and chatty woman.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” He finally answered and Johnny nodded in response.   
  
“Have a seat, then. I’ll bring your tea in just a second.”  
  
The barista turned away and, after taking another moment to admire his large back, Playa pushed himself to join Ms Gibbins at her table.  
  
  
“Handsome, isn’t he?” The old woman giggled as Playa sat down opposite her, and offered him a gleeful smile. “But so are you. What’s your name, young man?”  
  
“They call me Playa.” The man answered, managing a small smile in return.  
  
“ _Playa!_ ” The old woman exclaimed with amusement, drawing confused looks from the other tables to her. “Well, aren’t you a Casanova, Playa. With a name like that, and those looks! Say, you’ve got to be a model, aren’t you?”  
  
“That’s correct, ma’am.” Playa answered, warming up under the flatteries he was showered in. “I was actually on my way to a photo shooting when it started to pour and I got the news that it was postponed.”  
  
“Awh… I would say that’s a pity, but then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure to enjoy such a handsome young man’s company.” Mrs Gibbins chuckled and the model felt a more sincere smile spread across his face as well.  
  
“Between you and me, I get the feeling that _you’re_ the smooth talking one here, ma’am.” Playa countered and watched the old lady giggle to herself happily. Considering how badly his bad had started, he was starting to really enjoy it. Even more so when the handsome bartender joined their table to bring him his order.  
  
“One Earl Grey for the smooth-talking Casanova.” The man announced as he set down the tea onto the table, giving away that he had very much listened in on the conversation the two others had just had.  
  
“Thanks.” Playa replied, feeling a bubbly feeling inside his chest when the other leant in close.  
  
“Johnny! Did you know that this gorgeous young man here is a model? You should book him to advertise the coffee shop.” Mrs Gibbins suggested enthusiastically and Playa sensed heat rise to his ears when he felt the barista’s inspecting gaze on him.  
  
“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Johnny smirked and Playa thanked his past self for having prettied himself up in the morning. “The shop doesn’t really need advertisin’ but we could use a handsome face for the menu and decor, if you’d be up for that.”  
  
The offer came out of nowhere but before he could think about it, the words already flowed out of his mouth.  
  
“I’d love to.” The prospect of working with the handsome barista was too tempting to refuse, especially after he had complimented him so. He couldn’t help but counter the flattery though, deciding to take the offensive as well.   
  
“I don’t know why the owner didn’t ask you to model for the shop though. I mean…” Playa continued and gestured along Johnny’s body. “It would definitely sell.”  
  
“Right? See, I told you, Johnny!” Mrs Gibbins agreed, then shook her head. “But he keeps refusing.”  
  
Johnny crossed his arms with a chuckle, an amused smirk on his lips as he looked at the seated man. “The customers already get to see my face here every day, no need to overdo it. Yours on the other hand… I’m sure it’d spice things up, so give me a call if you’re serious about it.”  
  
Then, much to Playa’s delight, the man took out a small notepad, jotted down something and handed him the note which read _Johnny Gat, Aisha’s Coffee Shop_ , followed by a telephone number. Just then a customer from another table called for the barista’s attention, and he left Playa and Mrs Gibbins on their own again.  
  
  
“Aisha’s Coffee Shop…” The model read aloud before slipping the paper into his pocket. “Aisha… Is she the owner?”  
  
Playa looked up and saw Mrs Gibbins’ smile fall slightly.   
  
“She used to be. She was such a sweet young girl, always so helpful and friendly, and so happy when she finally managed to open her own little café…”  
  
“What happened?” Playa asked carefully but already had a feeling what the answer would be.  
  
“There was a terrible accident… The poor thing didn’t make it.” The old lady took a deep breath, then sighed as she looked over to the barista who was taking an order at some other table. “He didn’t take it well. He was a mess for years after that but no matter what anybody told him, he kept the café open.”  
  
“So he’s keeping it open for her?” Somehow the thought dampened his good mood.  
  
“I think he did at first. It seems like he’s grown to enjoy it over the past years, however. Looking at him now, it feels like he’s finally moved on and learned to enjoy life again.”  
  
Playa merely hummed in response and guiltily averted his gaze when he saw Johnny looking back at them. It was too late, however, and he noted from the corner of his eye how the barista made his way back to them again.  
  
“Are you gossiping again, Mrs Gibbins?” Despite the playfully scolding tone, his voice was smooth as silk and the model wished for him to never stop talking.  
  
“Just telling this young man how far you’ve come.”  
  
“This again? Don’t listen to the old lady, I’m not the traumatized little puppy she likes to make me out to be.”  
  
“I don’t.” The lady objected. “I’m just saying that ever since Aisha’s–”  
  
“Why don’t you tell Casanova here about the time you met your partner. I’m sure he’d appreciate the story.” He interrupted and while she sent him a dissatisfied look at first, her expression changed when he turned back to the man seated before her.  
  
“It _is_ a really nice story. You know, it was back when I worked at a beauty salon-...”  
  
Johnny’s distraction tactic worked perfectly and without protest Mrs Gibbins had begun to tell the story of her youth. The barista sent Playa one last knowing smile, before he moved to resume his work - not without giving the model’s shoulder a comradely pat as he walked past him. He felt the warmth of the other’s hand even after he had left their side and his roaming thoughts made it hard to focus on the old lady’s tale.  
  
  


Playa didn’t notice how much time had passed ever since he had sat down at the table, too distracted by Mrs Gibbins’ rambles and the handsome barista his eyes kept searching for. Sometimes it felt like Johnny was looking back at him too, though with the other’s sunglasses Playa could never tell for sure.    
It was only when two plates with sandwiches were brought to their table that the model realized how hungry he had become. He glanced at his wristwatch and blinked in surprise. It was almost one o’clock.   
  
“On the house.” Johnny explained as he set down the food as well as refills for their beverages before them. Mrs Gibbins clapped her hands together in delight.   
  
“Oh, Johnny, you’re an angel!” The barista merely smirked and walked on to the next table where a customer was waiting for his attention. Mrs Gibbins offered the model an amused smile.   
  
“You really are something, getting Johnny to invite you like this.”   
  
“Doesn’t he usually do that?” He had assumed that the barista was being friendly because he was a first-time customer. It excited him to hear that it wasn’t so.   
  
“He does invite the regulars every once in a while, but I think this is the first time I saw him invite a new face.” She explained. “You must be special.”   
  
Playa didn’t know what to answer to that and quickly took a bite of a sandwich to hide the smirk tugging at his lips.   
  


  
Mrs Gibbins chatted on while Playa leisurely nibbled on his lunch. She was clearly happy to have someone to talk to and the model found that he didn’t mind listening either. The instrumental tunes playing in the background and the gentle fragrance of fresh coffee lulled the atmosphere in contentedness and relaxation, and he realized that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day there, especially with Johnny dropping by and again to check on them. Was it only his imagination, or did the barista pay much more attention to their table than the others?    
  
The rain outside had let up and the crowd of customers began to shrink until only two and a half tables were left occupied, including theirs. The feeling inside Playa’s chest bubbled up again when Johnny took advantage of the quiet and grabbed a chair to sit down between him and Mrs Gibbins.    
  
“Yo. Did Mrs Gibbins talk your ear off yet?”   
  
“Johnny!” The old woman exclaimed with faked indignation. “We were just having a great time together, weren’t we?”   
  
“The charming lady’s right.” Playa answered, pointing at his ears. “See? Both ears still on.”   
  
Johnny chuckled and the model cursed himself for feeling weak at the reaction.  _ ‘Get a grip, you’re no fucking school girl.’ _   
  
“Glad to hear that. I don’t know the business too well, but I assume that earless models aren’t that high in demand.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’d still look stunning, ears or not.” The model retorted playfully.   
  
“Yeah, no arguing that.” Gat’s smirk left him wondering when the excited pounding inside his chest would grow loud enough for the other two to notice.   
  
“My, my, would you look at the time!” Mrs Gibbins suddenly gasped. “I was having such a wonderful conversation with this young man here that I almost forgot about my doctor’s appointment! I’m afraid I have to leave!”   
  
The two men looked at the old lady who lifted up her purse to find her wallet.    
  
“How much do I owe you, Johnny?”

  
“Please don’t worry about it.” Playa interrupted and earned a surprised glance. “As thanks for the nice company.”   
  
Mrs Gibbins offered him a delighted smile and turned to Johnny with an insisting look.    
  
“Don’t you let this wonderful young man leave without him giving you his number!” She urged, a hand on Johnny’s upper arm, then lifted herself off her chair. “Playa, it was a pleasure. I hope we’ll meet again soon!”   
  
“Likewise, Mrs Gibbins. Good luck at your appointment.”   
  
“Thank you, young man.” She nodded and directed her attention back to Johnny. She mimed writing down something on the palm of her hand, then lifted it to her face like a telephone receiver.    
  
“I know, I know. Now go or you’ll be late.” Johnny answered, his voice filled with amusement.    
  
Seemingly satisfied, Mrs Gibbins waved at the two of them one last time before she stepped out of the shop and Gat let out a low chuckle.   
  
“She’s something, isn’t she?”   
  
“She’s wonderful.” Playa replied sincerely, glad about how the day had turned out.    
  
“Yeah, she is. Been coming here almost every day for the past few years, ever since her partner passed away. She can talk a lot but you couldn’t find a more loyal soul.” Johnny spoke and the model could feel the deep affection the other man felt for her. Apparently Gat caught himself getting too emotional and cleared his throat. “Anyway, can I get you anything else?”   
  
“I’ll have another tea.” Playa accepted, hoping it would give him some time to come up with topics to talk about with the other.    
  
“Comin’ right up.”   
  
  
“So you’re a model?” Gat started when he returned with a fresh cup of tea. He, too, had been thinking about how to continue their conversation. “What do you usually do? Photoshoots? Walkway?”   
  
“Mostly photoshoots.” Playa answered truthfully. “Initially my manager wanted me to help him with his breakthrough as a fashion designer but it’s been harder than expected, so for now he’s managing me instead. There have been a few minor walkway jobs here and there, but it’s mostly been photoshoots for now. That’s why, y’know, that offer from before. It should be no issue.”   
  
Johnny nodded, the charming smile not leaving his lips. Playa really wished he could see the expression that lay hidden behind his sunglasses.    
  
“Glad to hear it.”   
  
“Yeah.”    
  
Silence fell between the two of them but no matter how hard he tried to come up with something to say, Playa’s mind was drawing a blank. There was an odd tension between him and the man by his side, and he was almost certain he couldn’t be the only one to feel it. He watched Gat hesitate, then eventually open his mouth, only to be interrupted by a customer calling over from another table.   
  
“We’d like the check please!”   
  
Johnny cleared his throat before he stood up.   
  
“Coming.”   
  
  
Playa drew a deep breath, trying to calm the excited feeling inside his chest, and took a sip of his tea in hopes that it would help him calm down. It lost its effect whenever he caught Johnny glancing back at him. He definitely couldn’t be imagining this, could he?   
His thoughts were interrupted when a ringtone suddenly chimed out of his coat’s pocket.   
  
“Hey Pierce.”   
  
“Yo, Playa, where are you? NLM sent us some specifics for the shooting tomorrow, since they’re on a tight schedule now. They need things to run smoothly, so can you be here in 30 so that we can go through the deets?”   
  
Playa’s eyes found Johnny standing at the other table and frowned lightly. He really had hoped they’d have more time to talk.   
  
“Playa?” Pierce pressed when the model didn’t answer.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”    
  
“Great. See ya in a bit!”   
  
The manager hung up and Playa puffed out a deep sigh. So that was it, huh? Unhappily, he waited for Johnny to return to his table.   
  
  
“Hey, I need to go. Work called.” The pause before his answer let him know that Johnny, too, was surprised.   
  
“Did they reschedule the shooting again?”   
  
“No, but they sent us some details for tomorrow and Pierce wants to go through them.”   
  
“Pierce… That’s your…?”   
  
“My manager.”   
  
“Not your boyfriend?” Johnny unexpectedly teased and Playa’s jaw almost dropped at the other’s obviousness.    
  
“Not my boyfriend.” The model replied, trying and failing at reading the other’s reaction to the answer. “So, what do you get?”   
  
“Consider it a bribe for you to take the job.” Johnny answered and this time it was Playa’s turn to chuckle.   
  
“Yeah, okay, alright. I’ll be in the area again tomorrow, for the shooting, so I’ll make sure to stop by with Pierce. We can discuss the details then.”    
  
“Sounds good.”   
  
Johnny nodded and Playa already felt himself looking forward to their next meeting as he stood up and put on his coat. There was still one thing he walked to settle though.   
He pulled out a business card from the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to the other man.   
  
“We wouldn’t want to upset Mrs Gibbins.” Playa smirked and the barista did the same as he accepted the small card.   
  
“Right. Thank you.”   
  
“Oh, yeah, and…” The model started, before he leant in close enough to whisper in Johnny’s ear. “...there is no boyfriend.”    
  
He straightened up again and offered the other man a bright smile.   
  
“Thanks for the tea again! See you tomorrow.” Playa grinned confidently, turned and left the coffee shop before the other could answer.   
  
His heart was hammering inside his chest in excitement and glee as he headed down the street to catch a taxi. He knew it. There was no room left for doubt. He had clearly seen the barista’s ears turn bright red before he had left, and now couldn’t wait to see him again.


End file.
